


加时

by Lcsc



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcsc/pseuds/Lcsc
Summary: 18年11月写的，粮食向单箭头队友情
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Kudos: 7





	加时

在一众T恤长裤、十八九岁的小男生中间，何军剑整日里挂着条短到腿根的短裤到处晃荡。  
第一天是出征前的采访，小鬼老师把镜头往他们脸上怼，马添彬瞥一眼小鬼，旁若无人地使劲儿捏他腿。何军剑踢他，拎起那只手扔到旁边去，看一眼小鬼老师的镜头，再看一眼马添彬，在把那只手扔回对方腿上的后一秒，小指尖轻轻从他手背上蹭过去；指节弯了弯，动作像是一个轻盈的挑衅。  
第四天，蔡世龙坐在他左手边。镜头从他们身上一扫而过，打到队长林迟青身上，长枪短炮瞄准了问他几场比赛打下来哪个对手最棘手。马添彬垂垂眼睛说瑞典吧，然后努力抬头看镜头、捏着话筒，指节有点发白；他右手边四十厘米，蔡世龙的右手垂在桌子底下，大剌剌在何军剑的腿上划拉字。  
你 在 发 什 么 呆，他刚写完第二个字就被拍开了，蔡世龙不屈不挠地挪回去接着划拉。一撇一横一撇，再一横、  
何军剑捏住他的手指。  
蔡世龙瞄一眼何军剑，何军剑没看他。场地有点吵闹，三四米开外就是时不时发出一点小小的喧哗声的粉丝们，副辅助偏着脑袋去看他们的副T的喉结。那个人咽咽口水、他说瑞典的确很强、他说我们的队员非常努力，非常优秀，大家齐心协力才有胜利。何军剑望着他，蔡世龙望着他，那张年轻的侧脸在灯光底下发亮，声音脆生生亮堂堂，眼睛清澈得见底，那是他们的队长。面前的人群发出尖叫和夹杂着队员名字的喊声，马添彬再次点点头结束发言，把目光递向这头，于是蔡世龙接过那支话筒。  
“……大家都做得很好。”  
金属，光滑、略带汗水的潮湿，被马添彬的手掌攥得发烫。摄像头以准心瞄准他一瞬间的停顿，蔡世龙再瞥一眼旁边，突然结巴了一秒。  
“……没了。”他说，“大家都很好。……下一个吧。”  
他把话筒一把塞给何军剑，何军剑看他一眼，抬起眉毛，嘴角弯弯的弧度没变；镜头转过来，何军剑张嘴，好像不知道说什么一样，“啊……”地傻兮兮地笑了笑。

他连说话时嘴角都带翘，小粉丝们说他是猫猫嘴，何军剑在人背后猛锤桌子：“……我是猛男好吗？！”  
当时马添彬跟着哈哈捶桌子说Sky你还不够给吗，在镜头面前和我装得亲亲热热一下来就暴露本性是吧，妈的始乱终弃。  
何军剑踹他一脚：“始乱你妈终弃。”  
“你这个逼倒自我意识很强烈，”有队友在休息，他压低了声音喊，“迟早被粉丝安排明白我跟你讲。”他一笑开了就要露出两颗虎牙，硬是在保持低音量的情况下龇牙咧嘴地挤出一个笑容来，“哎小林小林看我，小林我是你的颜粉——”  
“啧这人、”马添彬笑着骂他，“这人好像一个精神病，有没人管管了诶。”

休息时间自由天梯，这俩小学生互掐起来简直没完没了，蔡世龙坐在训练室最右边，低头死命盯电脑。他屏幕上转着队列中的紫色圈圈，鼠标捂出半层薄汗，脑子里却乱七八糟地想着前天宾馆窗框上吊着的那只细长腿儿的小蜘蛛，又想到家里等自己回去的黑脸猫小曲奇。  
这头的掐架已经进行到“哎哟我好酸啊，嘶，有女朋友是真的了不起”的阶段，哐啷一声马添彬站起来，扑腾着奋力越过半个电脑桌去拍一巴掌何军剑的大腿，又被何军剑啪叽一巴掌拍回来。教练刚刚复盘完上一盘训练赛，散会前重点夸了夸双T，又提点了几句执行问题，这才刚安静了没三分钟。徐秋林在最里面的角落闭着眼靠墙休息，眼镜危险地架在鼻尖，茜茜和东东去茶水间拿吃的，教练陪着离开出门去了——五分钟前这人在训练室大喊兄弟萌有人拼奶茶起送价吗，一下子刷拉拉举起三四只手，十秒后王星睿硬是咔地按熄一房间的亮晶晶期待眼神，摁着前者毛茸茸的脑袋逼他出门跑步——大概还得十几分钟才回得来。  
每天早上起床都得锻炼个二十分钟，运动量不大，只是为了预防发霉。但离开还是得到了很多额外的重点关照，不仅是教练的，还有很大一部分来自于他的前队友和粉丝。粉丝眼里好像谁都是猫猫，大橘李武得到了最多的怜爱目光，其次就是前几月才染回黑头发的何军剑。  
蔡世龙突然想，小曲奇脸上停了只胖胖的、缺了四分之一翅膀的黑蝴蝶，蝴蝶猫小曲奇还在北京等他把比赛打完了回去。  
转悠悠的紫色圆圈闪了闪变成一个对勾，漓江塔的夜景展开画轴，他低头看了眼屏幕——夜市，队友秒选了个DJ再锁了个大锤——又越过显示器往另一个方向瞥。何军剑不知道什么时候从他自己的位置上跑出来了，弯着腰凑在马添彬屏幕边上，两颗脑袋挨在一起不知道在嘀咕什么。

马添彬每天坚持和女朋友视频通话半小时，集体生活没法连麦睡觉，时间一紧还真就坐在训练室里开视频。虽说没啥声音——这种情况当然乖乖打字不干扰队友——但还是字面意义上秀了众人一脸。他一开视频何军剑就要凑过去瞄一眼，也只瞄一眼，从他背后绕个一圈就溜回自己座位去了。第一天小鬼老师调侃他俩简直谈情说爱，何军剑抿着嘴笑得歪歪斜斜很不上相，马添彬瞄一眼镜头，警惕地缩缩肩膀，一句“我觉得男人间就不要擦出什么火花了吧”硬是断断续续分了四五截儿才说完整。这群年轻小伙子或多或少都挺关注粉丝眼里的自己，事后何军剑翻重播笑得在人肩膀上摊成一滩，戳着进度条反复处刑他：“妈的林迟青你看你那个怂样，怎么了，真的男人连这点舆论压力都不敢面对吗、”他笑到缺氧，一张脸红了个透，简直眼角都要沁出泪花，“要不要我去给你解释一下啊林迟青哈哈哈哈哈、”  
马添彬专心打字，理都懒得理他。  
辅助笑了半天没被搭理，立刻不满地开始掰他肩膀：“你他妈理我一下！”  
“……”马添彬冲他晃晃手机，“正解释着呢，别烦。”

“……？！？”

当时何军剑爆发出的大笑大概是把网线都震断了。

“真的假的？！”他狂笑，“真的假的林迟青我操，别逗我——真因为这个吃醋啊？！”  
“……关你屁事。”马添彬无语。  
辅助笑破音了。  
“真的假的——你他妈都快把直男两个字写脸上了我操——操，你干脆出个声明，就菲儿李四那种，我——是——直——男，勿——扰，你他妈把这两句话写额头上免得又因为被男粉搂搂抱抱回去哈哈哈、咳、咳呃咳咳咳咳——”  
”——“  
马添彬惊恐地看着他：“……？？”

何军剑因为笑太狠差点被空气呛死这事在两年后仍然是个都市传说，持续遭到嘲笑。  
场面一度相当混乱，最后他咕咚咕咚地灌白开水，猛吸来之不易的空气，马添彬在旁边终于松一口气，恨铁不成钢地扇他头顶一巴掌：“你又开始了——”他顺手就开始揉何军剑那头刚染回黑色的乱毛，“啧啧啧，酸吗，酸了就说，没什么不好意思的啊——哎。”  
何军剑被这一巴掌拍得差点噗呲喷一口水，把气喘匀了才顾得上说话。他刚被呛得要死要活，半张脸的眼泪眼眶红红，声音都是哑的，听着和看着都很惨兮兮。“——酸酸酸酸酸。”他说，“我酸死了啊，嘶，哎我怎么这么酸啊林迟青。你他妈哪天把我酸死了可得对我负责。”  
马添彬说行行行，何军剑说好好好，马添彬说我一定负责，何军剑说算你有良心，然后两人达成共识，从沙发上慢腾腾挪起来，勾肩搭背吃饭去了。晚上马添彬照例视频通话，边视频边在手机这头飘满粉红泡泡笑得像个两百斤的李武，他一挂视频何军剑就扑上去掐他脸。  
“——不行，”他恶狠狠地上手把马添彬一张巴掌小脸揉红，“我酸了，我一人血书要求出台法律禁止林迟青大肆杀狗，恩爱你给我自己咽下去不准搁这儿秀——”  
餐厅四下里零星响起单身狗赞同的声音，在联名名单延长到三人之前马添彬无辜地眨眼又眨眼，愣是没想出自己又做错了哪点。这会儿何军剑又莫名其妙龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，笑得浑身都抖，边笑边埋在他肩膀上拿硬茬茬的碎头发挠他痒，一会儿就把自己玩困了。马添彬翻了个白眼拍拍他脑袋：“十点半训练赛，你睡会儿，我九点半叫你？”于是何军剑迷迷糊糊表示同意，挂在他肩膀上一路飘到会议室。  
绕过走廊，开灯，开门。尽职尽责关心队友的好队长马添彬把这家伙塞进沙发，摸摸头，说了声好好休息，才往外走。今天快结束了——他轻手轻脚带上门，突然听见里边迷迷糊糊地喊了一声，“诶，林迟青！”  
于是他重新探回头：“怎么了？”  
结果沙发上的一团又支支吾吾了起来。半天，才挤出一句：“……你真是个好人。”  
马添彬噗地笑出了声。  
何军剑好像也被自己这莫名其妙的一张好人卡给逗着了，傻兮兮地跟着笑了半天，才又开口，小小声地：“哎林迟青……我调侃你和你女朋友你别介意啊，我……”  
马添彬笑，“你又开始了。这有啥介意的你酸嘛Sky，我懂——”  
“你懂个锤子。”  
马添彬愣了半秒。没等他说话，何军剑匆匆忙忙补上一句：“——我话还没说完呢你就打断我。我认认真真祝你们99呢林迟青你能不能严肃点儿说声谢谢啥的——直接转账也行！支付宝微信我不挑的！”  
“还他妈不睡觉呢？”  
“……好吧。”何军剑嘟囔一句。  
他听上去像是终于真的困极了，吐字都黏在一起，还没放弃他的碎碎念。  
“林迟青傻逼，“他小声念叨，”林迟青傻逼，林迟青谈个恋爱就忘了兄弟连人祝你99都不愿意好声好气说个谢谢，林迟青傻逼——”  
这人。马添彬笑了一声，懒得理他。  
“行了行了，谢谢谢谢啊，一定99。满意了？”  
柠檬精安静了几秒。  
“……满意了。”最后他说，“谢谢你啊。……晚安。”  
于是马添彬回答“晚安。”  
于是脚步停在目标点外，屏幕上方的时间条飞快清零，一秒内，某些过于漫长的加时终于走到尽头。

FIN


End file.
